


Infinite Tsukuyomi

by fancyHooker



Category: Naruto
Genre: 12 year old Kakashi, 5 year old Naruto, An universe where everyone are happy and SAFE, Angst, Fluffy, Gen, I'm so bitter about the ending, Infinite Tsukuyomi, KakaNaru - Freeform, NARUTO IS ADORABLEEE, Uzumaki Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyHooker/pseuds/fancyHooker
Summary: Naruto was scared. Terrified because right now he has a battle to fight, a war to win but instead of getting his shit together and raise up he was stuck inside Infinite Tsukuyomi being a little brat and loving Hatake Kakashi.None of this is real.





	Infinite Tsukuyomi

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so there will be some mistakes-- that I'm sure LOL
> 
> Raise your hand if you think Kakashi deserved a happier life ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

 

 

**Infinite Tsukuyomi**

 

 

Naruto was scared. Terrified because right now he has a battle to fight, a war to win but instead of getting his shit together and raise up he was stuck. 

 

Stuck inside Infinite Tsukuyomi and being not his usual self   —  his present self for that matter. 

 

Still he couldn’t explain this fake (but real, so, so real) joy growing inside his chest at what was happening: a five year old Naruto storming in a living room while his mother and father  —  Uzumaki Kushina the Red Hot-Blooded Rabanero and Namizake Minato the Yellow Flash Ninja aka Fourth Hokage — tried to grasp their hyperactive son. 

 

“Naruto, honey, please you— no, we —  _ we  _ need to sleep…” Kushina tried for the nineteenth time call her little monster but every word got to deaf ears as the child jumped — goddamn  _ jumped _ at two am in the middle of the living room. 

 

“Mom please can I watch TV? Dad let's play hide and seek? Please, please, pleaaaassse~” Naruto talked fast and loud, stomping his feet to the ground for each word like the devilish spoiled cuteness he was.  

 

“Naruto…” Minato mumbled weakly.

 

Kushina looked really sorry for his husband. Poor Minato, couldn't even form proper sentences anymore. He was seated on the sofa with dark sleep bags under his eyes staring at his son with tired, pleading eyes. The Great Hokage totally powerless against the blonde hurricane. 

 

They have little time to sleep already, and was Kushina’s fault —  _ totally Kushina’s fault _ her son’s state. She has been the weak parent who gave coffee to the kid in the morning and pulled the final trigger by giving him chocolate after dinner. A coated sugar and caffeine bust to a child who already was energetic and hyperactive! 

 

So both of them was not in right to scold at him — he has no fault if Kushina thought glucose and caffeine was going to be OK. 

 

Therefor five minutes later with Naruto bouncing on Minato’s lap and demanding another round of whatever tiring physical activity a child could come up to, said father vocalized a common thought:

 

“Kushina we need Kakashi.” 

 

It was quiet after that. The name resonating through the living room. For a moment it was like the little space time before a huge storm takes place, the silence which promise a  _ mess _ .

 

“Kashi? MOM WILL YOU CALL KASHI?” Naruto nothing but  _ yelled _ — and thank god their nice neighbourhood and thick building walls. 

 

“ _ Again _ ? Are we that bad as parents?” Kushina exasperated, shoulders falling. Gosh, even blink was hard: her eyes feeling dry for the lack of sleep. 

 

However there was no come back now. And Minato knew that. He was passive aggressive making a decision for them because once Kakashi’s name was mentioned, Naruto combusted. 

 

“MOM! CALL HIM! IS HE COMING? CAN WE PLAY? CAN WE? CALL HIM! PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE MOMMY! MAMA I WANT TO SEE HIM, CAN I? CALL KASHI!!” 

 

Her son started to push her big orange sleeping shorts and  _ plead _ with his big stunning baby blue eyes and a pout who could end wars. His whiny and loud voice being impossible to ignore. 

 

In this very moment Kushina was aware: she created a monster. 

 

With a sigh she went to the phone, risking Kakashi’s number and listening to the beeps amongst Naruto’s happy squeals. 

 

Minato was staring at the TV black screen absent-minded when Kushina joined him with Naruto on her tail. 

 

“He's coming.” She simply said. Minato's satisfied groan was concerning. This was a problem, she thought. They could not call the kid every time Naruto wanted to see him — which he did  _ often _ .  

 

It was a problem indeed. A problem she didn't want to deal with so soon. 

 

Kakashi came fifth minutes later wearing his long sleeve black t-shirt and black slacks. His hair a little more fuzzy than usual. He also got dark circles and swollen sleepy eyes — a characteristic of people who have too much contact with certain blond, soon they would find out.

 

Kushina almost felt sorry for calling the young ninja to  _ babysit  _ for them, yet when Naruto came running at the door screaming animated and was picked up so carefully, she was more thankful than anything.

 

“KASHI PLAY WITH ME?” Naruto chirped cradling Kakashi’s face with small hands peering his mask off. The older boy didn't protest, letting the kid do as he wanted while excusing himself in.

 

“Hey, Naruto. You seem more energetic. Whatcha’ got today?” He asked calmly, way more relaxed and easy going than he were at day and in public. 

 

“DADDY AND I GOT ICE CREAM TODAY!” 

 

“Minato!” Kushina scolded. Guess it was not only her fault after all!

 

“How could I know you gave him coffee?!” Minato retorted exasperated.

 

“You should have told me so I wouldn't give him all that chocolate!” 

 

A hem interrupted the discussion and a awkward silence took place.

 

“You two… are worst than I thought.” 

 

Minato blushed ashamed under piercing judgmental eyes and Kushina scratched her nape nervously — their son would do both when scolded in the future. 

 

“KASHI~ LET'S PLAY!” Naruto shouted, not happy with the lack of attention. Kakashi on the other hand focused on the kid and tackled him to the sofa making that small human a laughing mess. 

 

“Kushina-san, can you make a bottle of warm milk, please?” Kakashi asked in a nonchalant voice while his fingers keep working on making Naruto squirm and lose breath. 

 

“I already prepared one. But he doesn't want it.”

 

“If you could add three teaspoons of honey it would be great~” 

 

“Stoic kid.” Kushina huffed and went to the kitchen. 

 

“Minato-sensei, you can go to bed now. I got this.” The boy dodged a small feet that was about to kick his chin, Naruto was out of breath so he stopped and let the kid wheeze for air. 

 

“Yeess~” Minato sang and got to his feet, his eyes closed while sleepily nuzzling his son’s hair and kissing his temple. “Good night.” 

 

Kakashi wanted to forget the fact the man did the same to him, too tired to reason that it was his student on his living room and he wasn't supposed to be nuzzling him like a new found out son. The boy didn't say a thing. It never happened. Repeat:  _ It never happened. _

 

When Kushina came back, a baby bottle in hands and a messy red hair her baby and Kakashi was at the balcony, it was so quiet she feared the ninja strangled her child to death while ticlikng him. She went to the open area, noticing the warm summer breeze, her wind chime ringing softly and Kakashi voice just shy from whispering, murmuring. 

 

“...deep down the forest then he go, to make his life worth of living and seeking life meanings. How could he call himself a shinobi if…” He was reading a book lying down at their hammock, Naruto was covered with his favorite blanket resting comfortably on top of the ninja, paying attention to every word. 

 

Naruto seemed way more calm. His head against the teen chest listening to the rhythm of heartbeats and the hum of Kakashi’s voice turning him unexpectedly quiet. 

 

She handed the bottle and soon Naruto was making those adorable baby's sounds when feeding, his sky blue eyes drooping mid way, dazzled. 

 

Helpless, Kushina watched the whole miracle. Naruto was peaceful for once. And this happened before. 

 

It wasn't a receipt. She could mimic Kakashi’s actions but would be in vain. Hatake Kakashi got this calm aura that make people more easy. It was morbid and fascinating. Naruto only got this calm with him. A little difficult to handle when said person always was on mission. But to Naruto it was Kakashi only.

 

Then she got this strange amazement about the white haired boy. She left them for a while and took a place on the couch. After some time a small smile danced on her lips. Kushina have fondness for the ninja. 

 

She appreciated the fact that he got intimate with them. Enough to carry Naruto around, cook meals at their kitchen when she couldn't, scold at Minato for not buying the right pampers (again), taking care of her son like a guardian and not getting nothing back. Of letting her little demon unravel him, no masks and boundaries. It took some time to sink that only the three of them ever seen Kakashi face. Because he trusted them that much. 

 

In Minatos’s large t-shirt and the awareness that all of them got only 5 more hours of sleep at tops, she got to Narutos’s room, took the double mattress and the spare sheets, made the bed at the living room, grabbed two pillows and called Kakashi inside. She tuck Naruto that was finally sleeping under the blankets and convinced the teen to stay for breakfast at 7pm. Kushina made him promise otherwise she knew the boy would leave at sunrise as usual. She kissed his forehead, ruffled her son’s hair before turning the lights off and calling a night. 

 

After that, Kakashi laid besides Naruto. The baby snores he made being too much cuteness to handle. He kissed risked cheeks and snuggled Naruto closer. 

 

It was way easier fall asleep here than his cold apartment. Way less lonely to listen Naruto’s sleepy whines. Way more nice to receive nuzzles and kisses than look at a portrait at the wall and whisper ‘I miss you dad’ to thin air. 

 

Being here was like day dreaming.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He won the war. He was a hero. Loved. Respected. 

 

Kakashi-sensei — not ‘Kashi’ — lost a friend. He lost his sharingan. He lost a lot. 

 

And Naruto didn't think about what he dreamed about inside Infinite Tsukuyomi at all. It wasn't real. Not even close to. That was a lie. Unreal and utopian dreams.

 

So he didn't stop to wonder. To measure. 

 

It would be depressing if he did. 

 

Because reality was so different it was terrifying. 

 

Naruto doesn't have a family. No one came to him when he felt restlessness. There was nobody. He was lonely. 

 

And Kakashi never showed his face to anyone. He spend life washing his bloodied hands. He didn't like kids, and never had the chance to hold one. 

 

They grow up full of boundaries. Sadness and sorrow. 

 

And sadness and sorrow only.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
